


Sorrow's Totem

by TheStellarMender



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Affairs, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStellarMender/pseuds/TheStellarMender
Summary: Tearing down buildings, and breaking down armies, always has a cost. And it seems it may just be bigger than The Magistrate is willing to be held accountable for, especially after that big of a loss, but things would quickly change, and relationships would be reconciled.(Hi yeah I fucking suck at writing plz don't read if you hate vague stories with a ton of smut and no reason for anything to be happening)I'll update this every so often-
Relationships: Furia/Koga (Paladins), Karne/Valera (Paladins), Khan/Lian (Paladins), Knaifu | Red/Raum, Lian/Zhin (Paladins), Tyra/Viktor (Paladins)
Kudos: 5





	1. Cloudy Minds.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a paladins fiction, but y'know, I'm fucking trying rn- end notes contain body counts for each major character, who kills anyone in each chapter.

Considering the circumstances happening Valera should've been happy, the paladins had won, but she hadn't in her eyes, so many lives lost, and yet Karne was still so..so him.He dragged her off, mimicking intense anger, not letting her see past him, deep down where we only wanted contact.

Hours passed at that point, they walked around the grounds around the main halls of the magistrate, greeting a few faced Valera recognized, Terminus, Strix, Viktor, and even Corvus, though Skye was likely lurking around.

In Karne's head he knew he needed do be dominated, he demanded friction and only his own worst enemy could fulfill his desires, his fantasy, and as his lavishly decorated office came into Valera's view, and she knew, his entire facade broke when he let go of Valera, going limp slightly. Karne felt his entire body being forced into his large chair. Valera's foot presses gently against his member. "What's with you pretty face? You're practically bursting out of your pants"

Moving her foot, she clumsily removed his pants, criticizing every mistake in his clothing despite rushing, even going as far to scold him for coming to her camp, just for her. "Oh shush, Val." His words poured out his mouth in gasping moans, feeling his shaft being flicked, and soon enough he felt a wet hot sensation, his entire girth enveloped in the woman's elven saliva, a loud string of curses and choking came from her, feeling him hitting the back of her throat.

"How would your ranks feel, how would your dear, dear followers and supporters feel about this situation?" The elf aggressively slapped his thigh, clearly upset with his words, despite letting out an exasperated sigh like moan her pleasure crashing over her. Milking Karne was a hobby before they parted ways, and yet now they both knew it would quickly come back into her brain, becoming a behavior if anything.

Valera groaned feeling the man twitching in her mouth, Karne gripped her long blonde locks letting himself hall apart, moaning, groaning, grunting, even drooling, his entire world was gone, he had gone so long without intimate contact, that this was all he could feel. Though quickly he came, pulling her head completely down his shaft, her nose pressed against his abdomen, tilting her nose down, taking in his scent of his pubes, his climax pulsing through him, Karne panted as his wave of seed slowed to a stop.

The two of them heard a loud, click, a camera shot, then a small 'tsk', Skye chuckled, "well, well, well, what on earth is this?" The assassin quickly disappeared, with cold hard evidence against them, what she'd do was unknown to the pair, but honestly they couldn't care less at the time.


	2. The Toll Of Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus' own life was suffering, his father has raised him to be fearless, and yet failed, for Corvus let himself cry, his fear overcoming him.

Corvus, watched from a far, his own father, siding with an enemy, but..why? They weren't compatible in Corvus's eyes, were they even getting along in anyway at all, he on this very day pondered that...who was he kidding, they fought well along side each other, his real fear was related to their love life.

And despite the inconvenient moment, Seris' voice called to him, her wrath burned from her very being. Whatever she was planning wasn't good, it almost never was, despite her eyes being covered it was as if..he could smell her terrible intentions, ne need to see her menacing stare, and the boy was scared of the very thought he may die due to her interference.

Though, Corvus's eyes were getting puffy, turning an unsavory burning pink, he simply couldn't stop the tears. For the first time in his life, he cried. "Father, I don't want this anymore, F- Father? Karne?" And yet no answer from his father, nor anyone in the nearby rooms, being his father's own office, nor the large library, which from the balcony on which the man stood on, would've been easy to communicate with anyone inside.

Though, a few rooms did stand behind said balcony, and who ended up walking out shocked Corvus to his core, it was in fact, Torvald, Skye, and Terminus.

Though Skye seemed to sympathize with the man over her own experience with the Abyss, and the twilight alike, Torvald simply shook his head, he so badly wished to help, but was much too shy, yet Terminus stood by, not understanding the trauma that fear brung Corvus as he grew older, his own experience of fear was it was a sin, his father raised him to fear no man, no machine, not a single bug could scare him, but Seris, was a vermin, a rodent. She was manipulative and rotten.

Corvus wished he could curl up and die, he cried for his father, tears streaming down his silky smooth, and burning red cheeks, he felt a pit in his stomach, he felt like vomiting, but, that was all in his head, he need not vomit, simply suffer his own heavy past.

"I wish to free the realm, and yet I cannot free myself, please leave, I simply wish to be left here, besides...I need to have a discussion with someone" The man strained his voice, sore and tired from bawling his eyes out, he only wished to..well, die on that balcony. His knife would be quite handy, yes...indeed it would.

No, he had to try, he had to live, he couldn't fail himself, he wasn't going to die, he loved the realm, and if he would die it would be for the realm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corvus-0

**Author's Note:**

> Valera-0
> 
> Karne-0


End file.
